sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:Ruri/1-9
Rozglądałam się po lotnisku szukając swojej rodziny. Zauważyłam machającą do mnie mamę i podeszłam. - Witaj z powrotem skarbie. – przytuliła mnie mocno - Cześć mamo. – spojrzałam jej w oczy, byłam od niej wyższa już prawie o głowę. Widziałam w jej oczach dumę. Teraz w końcu byłam jej idealną córeczką. Grzeczną, z bardzo dobrymi ocenami i przyszłym zawodem jako architekt. O to zawsze chodziło rodzicom. Ja miałam być idealna, a moi bracia bliźniacy robili co chcieli. Teraz poparzyłam na nich. Armin, zmienił się, nosił glany, czarne poszarpane rurki, koszulkę z rockowym motywem i ramoneskę. Jego długie prawie do ramion włosy były w tak zwanym artystycznym nieładzie i w wardze oraz uchu miał kolczyki. Jego mina wskazywała niezłe zdziwienie, nie spodziewał się mnie ubranej w kobiecy garnitur niskie szpilki lekką fryzurą i delikatnym makijażem. Popatrzyłam na Alexego, niebieskie włosy, kolczyk w uchu, zielonkawa koszulka, pomarańczowa, jasne jeansy przepacane zieloną i amarantową chustką i na koniec turkusowe conversy. On też patrzył na mnie z otwartą buzią, a fioletowe oczy mu błyszczały. - R-ruri? To naprawdę ty? – zapytał najmłodszy z trojaczek czyli Alexy - Tak braciszku, to naprawdę ja. – zaśmiałam się. - Też bym cię nie poznał. – dorzucił beznamiętnie Armin - Ja ciebie tym bardziej. Ostatnio jak cię widziałam byłeś grzecznym chłopcem, a teraz? - Nic. - Kochanie, za to ty zmieniłaś się na lepsze. Wiedziałam, że szybko dorośniesz. - Tak mamo, dorosłam. Tylko, gdzie jest tata? - Nie mógł przyjechać, ma bardzo ważną rozprawę. Wiesz jak to z nim jest. Kiedy się zaangażuje to już nie ma zmiłuj. - Wiem, wiem. - Możemy już wracać? Umówiłem się. – oznajmił Armin - Tak, chciałabym odpocząć. Ta podróż była straszna. Dzieci nie powinny latać pierwszą klasą. Szczególnie z nieodpowiedzialnymi rodzicami. - Nie martw się kochanie, wszystko jest już gotowe na twój przyjazd. - Cieszę się. – przytuliłam jeszcze mamę i wsiedliśmy do jej vana. Kiedy dotarliśmy do domu poszłam do swojego pokoju i zaraz zasnęłam. Obudziłam się dopiero rano o 5.30. Jak zawsze, bo o tej porze wstawałam w internacie. W Anglii wszystko było inaczej, ale teraz z powrotem jestem we Francji, w domu. No. Czas wstawać. Dzisiaj szkoła. Po porannych czynnościach zeszłam na dół na śniadanie. Przywitałam się z mamą i pomogłam jej nakryć stół. Potem usiadłam i czekałam na śniadanie. W tym czasie przyszedł Armin. - Cześć. – opadł na krzesło i podparł ręką głowę - Hej, a gdzie Alexy? - Poszedł biegać. - Aha. – mama podała moje ulubione naleśniki - Cooo? Czemu naleśniki? Nie znoszę ich. – zaprotestował mój brat - Ale twoja siostra je uwielbia. – powiedziała mama stawiając syrop klonowy przed nami - Ehh. – westchnął ciężko Armin, a w tym momencie w domu pojawił się spocony Alexy w dresie - O wróciłeś. – powiedziałam radośnie - Alexy! Marsz się umyć. – powiedziała ostro mama - Już, już. – złapał naleśnika i poszedł na górę. Zajadaliśmy się już śniadaniem kiedy mama wypaliła. - Dzieci. Dzisiaj wrócę późno więc musicie sobie sami poradzić. - Nie ma sprawy mamo. Zajmę się młodszymi braćmi. - Jesteśmy trojaczkami. – oburzył się Armin - To nie zmienia faktu, że urodziłam się pierwsza. I nie kłóć się ze mną o takie błahostki. - Jasne, jasne. Bo jesteś zbyt… dojrzała. Pfff. - Właśnie dlatego. - To jedziesz z nami dzieciakami autem czy idziesz pieszo? - Jadę autem ale za nic w świecie nie pozwolę ci prowadzić. - Przecież to nie ja prowadziłem kiedy stał się ten wypadek. - Musiałeś o tym przypomnieć. – byłam na niego wściekła bo nadal nie pogodziłam się z tamtym dniem, zawsze chciałam płakać na samo wspomnienie ale teraz ukrywałam emocje dużo lepiej niż rok temu więc zrobiłam obojętną minę. Armin mówił o wypadku, w którym brałam udział. Jechałam kompletnie zalana z koncertu wraz z kuzynem. On też był nietrzeźwy. W samochodzie paliliśmy szysze i puściliśmy rocka na cały regulator. Mimo, że wtedy już cały wieczór spędziliśmy na koncercie nie było nam dość. Skończyło się wypadkiem. Wpadliśmy w poślizg i wjechaliśmy w drzewo przy ponad przeciętnej prędkości. Z auta nic nie zostało kierowca umarł na miejscu, a ja byłam przez jakiś czas w szpitalu w stanie krytycznym. Potem rodzice wysłali mnie do Anglii. Tam zdałam prawo jazdy. Teraz został mi jeszcze rok liceum. Dziś była środa, ponieważ w Anglii jest inny system nauczania spóźniłam się na początek roku. Rok szkolny tutaj trwał już 3 tygodnie. Dokończyliśmy śniadanie i poszliśmy do garażu. Wsiadłam za kierownicę. - Siostra. Nie rób sobie jaj, ja prowadzę. - Nie ma szans. Dzisiaj jadę ja. - Głupia. Przez ciebie się spóźnimy. Musimy jeszcze po Castiela jechać. - O. Od kiedy to jesteście przyjaciółmi? - Odkąd wyjechałaś. - Dobry Boże, to dlatego tak się zmieniłeś. Wpadłeś w towarzystwo… - Odwal się ode mnie. Nie jesteś lepsza. - Mój drogi. Ja dorosłam ciebie jeszcze to czeka. Mam nadzieję, że nastąpi niedługo. Teraz wsiadaj, bo musimy jechać. Posłusznie razem z Alexym usiedli na tył, spojrzałam w lusterko – Pasy. - Daj spokój i tak nie umiesz tym jeździć. Nawet nie wiesz jak nazywa się to auto. - Porsche boxster z 2004 wyprodukowane w Niemczech, ściągnięte do Francji jeszcze jako prototyp. Pojemność 2,7 litra, moc 240 km. Sześć cylindrów. Coś jeszcze mam dodać? - T-tego to nawet ja nie wiedziałem. – powiedział mój zawstydzony brat - Rozumiem, że możemy ruszać. Zapnijcie pasy. - Co zamierzasz? - Jedziemy po Renana i musimy się pospieszyć. - Jasne. – bracia wykonali mój rozkaz, a potem delikatnie stoczyłam się z podjazdu i skręciłam w stronę domu Castiela. Odjechałam kawałek od domu i ruszyłam z piskiem opon, nigdy nie jeździłam dokładnie patrząc ale przeczuwając. Dobiłam do 120 km/h i musiałam skręcić, o hamowaniu nie było mowy więc driftowałam. Spojrzałam na twarz Armina był zdziwiony i prędkość wcisnęła go w siedzenie. Po czterech i pół minuty byliśmy pod domem Renana zatrzymałam się z piskiem i zatrąbiłam. Rudzielec zaraz się pojawił i wsiadł na siedzenie pasażera obok mnie. Odwróciłam głowę bo nie chciałam na niego patrzeć. - Siema chłopaki. – poczułam na sobie jego wzrok. - Cze. – odpowiedzieli moi bracia - Armin dałeś jakiejś laluni prowadzić? – odwróciłam gwałtownie głowę i pochyliłam się do jego ucha - Nazwij mnie lalunią jeszcze raz, a zginiesz w męczarniach Ranen. – ten tylko cofnął głowę i popatrzył w moje ciemno fioletowe oczy, ja spojrzałam w jego ogromne ze zdziwienia głęboko brązowe oczy z odrazą. - O kurwa. – mina mu zrzedła - Nie wierzę. Ej Armin to naprawdę..? - Tak stary. To nasza siostra. – zaśmiał się. - Gdzie podziały się twoje okulary, gumka na włosach i aparat na zębach? - Nie są mi już potrzebne. A gdzie podział się twój cyniczny uśmieszek rudzielcu? – i właśnie uśmiechnął się w ten sposób – No, teraz pasy. Zapinaj. - Nie ma szans. Nie będą potrzebne. Wiem… - Cas. Lepiej zapnij. – odezwał się Armin - Widzisz mój braciszek mówił to co ty i zesrał się w gacie kiedy tu jechaliśmy. - Przestań pieprzyć tylko jedź. - Jaaasne. W końcu ty… - Nie kończ okularnico. - Nie jestem już okularnicą, za to ty zawsze pozostaniesz dupkiem. - Z twoich ust brzmi to jak komplement. – zaśmiał się - Nie mamy więcej czasu, za pięć minut lekcja. – powiedziałam patrząc na zegarek - I tak się spóźnimy. – oznajmił Castiel - W twoich snach. – znów ruszyłam z piskiem opon jechaliśmy 180km/h był też drift, Castiela rzucało, raz poleciał na mnie ale ja niewzruszenie dalej jechałam po bramą szkoły już zaczęłam się toczyć i wjechałam na parking gazowałam lekko żeby ludzie z parkingu się rozeszli, wszyscy patrzyli w naszą stronę. Byli strasznie zdziwieni. Byliśmy trzy minuty przed dzwonkiem na lekcje. Zaparkowałam. - Mówiłam żebyś zapiął pasy półgłówku. - Wiem przecież jak jeździsz ale fizyka robi swoje. - Jak to wiesz jak jeździ? – zapytał Armin - Co ty nie wiesz jaka była kiedyś? Teraz zgrywa grzeczną dziewczynkę, ale naprawdę… - Nikogo nie zgrywam jasne? Po prostu wydoroślałam. - To czemu tak zapierniczałaś? - Bo nie chciałam się spóźnić. - Jasne, jasne. – nie komentując tego wysiadłam z auta przyciągając wzrok śliniących się na mój widok chłopaków z całego liceum. Przy wejściu do szkoły zobaczyłam Nataniela. Podeszłam do niego szybko i cmoknęłam w usta. - Witaj kochanie. – przywitałam się - Nareszcie, już myślałem, że się spóźnisz. - No skąd. Ja nigdy się nie spóźniam. - To dobrze. - No, a teraz muszę iść spotkać się z panią dyrektor. Do zobaczenia później! – pożegnałam się szybko i poszłam w stronę gabinetu. Pani dyrektor przywitała mnie ciepło i cała lekcje mówiła o formalnościach. Rozumiałam wszystko co powiedziała, w sumie się tego spodziewałam. Wyszłam od niej na przerwie i poszłam do pokoju gospodarzy. Tam zobaczyłam Nataniela i klejącą się do niego Melanię ale nie zwracałam na nią uwagi, przekazałam mu co powiedziała dyrektor i poszłam pod klasę. - Ruri! Jak myśmy się dawno nie wiedziały! – pobiegła do mnie Rozalia i uścisnęła mocno - To już cały rok. – też ją uścisnęłam - I jak tam było? Widzę, że zmieniłaś styl. - Tak. Dojrzałam trochę. Zaczęłam chodzić z Natanielem. - Naprawdę? A co z…? - To po prostu idiota. Po tom co zrobił nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru… - Nadal go kochasz prawda? - Nie, już dawno się z tego otrząsnęłam. Jestem z Natanielem więc to jego kocham. - Być a kochać. Między tymi słowami jest kolosalna różnica. - Wiem, ale ja… - Dobra nieważne. Przywiozłaś jakieś pamiątki? - Przywiozłam ci całą torbę ciuchów. - Naprawdę? Kocham cię. - Ja ciebie też. Tak się za tobą stęskniłam. - My tu wszyscy tęskniliśmy. - No cóż, nic nie mogłam poradzić na ten wyjazd ale wyszedł mi na dobre. Przynajmniej takie pocieszenie. Co działo się w szkole jak mnie nie było? - Debra wróciła i na szczęście się zmyła. Mamy w szkole nową. - Naprawdę? Która to? - Scurette. – wskazała palcem na blondynkę, stylu to ona nie miała ale podobno była miła. Może ją poznam? Jak będę miała czas. - Ubierać się nie umie. - Fakt. Kiedyś na imprezie urodzinowej u Melanii powiedziała, że lubi Nataniela. - Hohoho, to się zdziwi dziewczyna. - Nie bądź wredna. Za to Castiel jej nie znosi. Tak naprawdę jedyną dziewczyną jesteś ty. - Byłam. Ja go nienawidzę i z wzajemnością. - Weź przestań. Wiem, że to nieprawda. - Roza, przestań ze mnie robić kłamczuchę. – rozległ się dzwonek na lekcję i przyszedł pan Frazowski. Roza tylko kiwnęła głową. Potem weszliśmy do klasy. Historia jak i reszta lekcji minęły bardzo szybko. Po ostatniej lekcji poszłam na dziedziniec i zobaczyłam jak Armin obściskuje się z jakąś panną. Kiedy się przyjrzałam zobaczyłam w niej tę całą Su. Biedna dziewczyna. Ma takie fantazje. Nie dość, że zarywa mi do chłopaka to liże się z moim bratem. Pecha ma. - Ekhem. – odchrząknęłam przy uchu brata - Co jest? - Głupek z ciebie. Tak na moich oczach… wstydziłbyś się. - Jasne, jasne. - Wracam do domu, podwieźć cię? – zerknęłam kątem oka na dziewczynę. Rzucała mi wściekłe spojrzenia. Jest zazdrosna, mała sucz. Roześmiałam się. - Z czego się śmiejesz? – zapytał. - Hahaha, zobacz jej minę. Zaraz zeżre mnie wzrokiem. – zerknął na nią – Czyżbyś była zazdrosna? – zwróciłam się do niej - Heh, nie skąd. Nie mam być o co zazdrosna. Ty się nawet nie zaliczasz… - Och naprawdę? Pokażę ci coś, czego sama nigdy nie przeżyjesz, na pewno nie z Arminem. – odwróciłam chłopaka w swoją stronę i wskoczyłam mu na biodra, a on złapał mnie za pośladki. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego uroczo, a potem dałam krótkiego całusa w usta i zeskoczyłam. - Myślisz, że się tak nie całowaliśmy? – teraz ona do niego podeszła ale mój brat tak jak myślałam nie pozwolił na siebie wskoczyć - Hahahah. – puścił do mnie oczko - Widzisz. Su prawda? Nie znasz go wcale. On jest całkowicie zależny od siebie, nigdy nie pozwoli na coś czego nie chce. – uświadomiłam ją - A ty niby kim jesteś, że go tak dobrze znasz co? Ledwo się pojawiłaś i myślisz, że wszystkie rozumy pozjadałaś? W nauce nigdy mnie nie przebijesz tego mogę być pewna. - Tak jasne w nauce… - wtrącił Armin - Zamknij się Armin bo twoja zabawka nie wie z kim rozmawia. - Jaka zabawka? - Prawda jest taka, że jesteś tylko kolejną zabawką. Dziewczyna, którą pokocha musi być… - Musi być taka jak ty Ruri. Tylko styl byś zmieniła. - Nigdy w życiu. Wiesz czemu to robię. - Czyli jednak… - Cicho. Su. Słuchaj wiesz skąd wiem jaki typ dziewczyny wybrałby Armin? Ja wszystko o nim wiem. Znam każdą cześć jego życia. Byłam w tym liceum jeszcze przed Debrą, w nauce cię nie pobiję mówisz? To jaką masz średnią? - 5.60 to nawet więcej od Nataniela. - Fakt. Ja jak odchodziłam z tego liceum miałam 5.95. ostatni rok byłam w Anglii w internacie zakończyłam tamten rok z 6.0. Nie mów mi, że jesteś mądrzejsza bo nie jesteś, poza tym mam większe doświadczenie w życiu. Nie masz jak ze mną konkurować. A Armin. Heh Armin to mój brat bliźniak, tak samo Alexy. Jesteśmy trojaczkami a ja najstarsza. Od niego jestem starsza 20 minut. - C-co? - To czysta prawda. – potwierdził Armin dziewczyna zbliżyła się do mnie z zamiarem rękoczynów. Kiedy się zamachnęła chwyciłam jej rękę w dwa palce i zaśmiałam się. Raczyła na mnie podnieść rękę. Miała zaciśniętą pięść więc załapałam ją całą ręką i zaczęłam miażdżyć uściskiem. - Ała, ała to boli! – z łatwością ją odepchnęłam tak, że upadła. - Nie podnoś ręki na kogoś kogo możliwości nie znasz. – uśmiechnęłam się i odeszłam po chwili Armin złapał mnie za nadgarstek. - Gdzie się wybierasz? Jadę do domu. - Czekaj. Mam prośbę. - Tak? - Chodzi, że w piątek jest koncert i rodzice mi nie pozwolą… - Nie ma szans. - Słuchaj masz im powiedzieć, że idziesz do koleżanki na urodziny i ja też jestem zaproszony. - Ale nie ma żadnych urodzin więc… - Pojedziesz z nami. - Nie będę ich okłamywać. – Armin podniósł mnie i skierował kroki w nieznaną mi stronę. - Zrobisz to, jeżeli nie chcesz to wylądujesz w fontannie. Poza tym odstraszyłaś Su więc jesteś mi winna przysługę. - Nie, nie wrzucisz mnie tam. - Owszem wrzucę. – byłam już nad wodą w fontannie – To jak? Liczę do trzech. Raz, dwa, trzy! - Dobra! Powiem tylko mnie postaw! - Grzeczna dziewczynka. – postawił mnie na ziemi. Miło było czuć grunt pod stopami. - Dobra teraz chodź, wracamy do domu. - Powiedz mi. Czemu nie jesteś taka jak dawniej? - Jestem taka jaką chcą mnie widzieć rodzice. Na was nie wywierają takiej presji. Ja mam być idealna. - Dajesz sobą pomiatać. Jesteś już dorosła. - To nie takie proste jak ci się wydaje. Nie chcę być taka. Przeze mnie Jake nie żyje. Byłam nieodpowiedzialna i tak to się skończyło. - Ruri. Pleciesz bzdury. Jake mógł nie jechać po pijaku. To nie twoja wina. - Ale mogłam go powstrzymać. - Nie mogłabyś był strasznie uparty. - Fakt. - Nieważne. Ale gdzie ty się tak jeździć nauczyłaś? - Długa historia. - Jaasne. – stanęłam przy aucie otworzyłam je - Wsiadaj. – wykręciłam numer Alexego. - Halo? - Chodź bo pojedziemy bez ciebie. - Dobra zaraz będę. – wsiadłam za kierownicę Aexy zaraz się i jechaliśmy powoli do domu. - Co tak wolno siostra? - A spieszy mi się gdzieś? - Ehh. – podjechaliśmy pod dom. Na moje szczęście lub nie, ojciec był w domu. Przywitałam się, poszłam do pokoju zostawić rzeczy i zeszłam do salonu gdzie obecnie byli rodzice. Usiadłam na sofie naprzeciw nich. - Mamo. Tato. Mam prośbę do was. - Tak skarbie? - Widzicie chciałabym iść w ten piątek na nocowanie do starej przyjaciółki. - Co o tym myślisz Jeffrey? - Może zadzwonimy do jej rodziców. - Dobrze nie ma sprawy. Zadzwońcie jeśli mi nie ufacie. Mimo, że jestem dorosła i nie musiałam się was pytać. - Fakt. – dodała mama - Dobrze. Więc idź. Tylko nie pij alkoholu wiesz, że to nie wypada. - Oczywiście. Aha. Armin mnie tam zawiezie. – pospiesznie wyszłam z pokoju. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe. Pierwszy raz okłamałam rodziców patrząc im w oczy. Zawsze jak była potrzeba to wykręcałam się od odpowiedzi ale nie kłamałam w żywe oczy. Weszłam po schodach i zobaczyłam Armina pod drzwiami mojego pokoju. Wpuściłam go do środka. - I jak? - Możemy jechać. – uśmiechnął się ale ja odpowiedziałam skwaszoną miną – Ostatni raz to zrobiłam. - Ehe. Dzięki. – wyszedł. Następnego dnia do szkoły mi się nie spieszyło. Castiel nie był przez to pocieszony ale i tak postawiłam na swoim. Weszłam do pokoju gospodarzy. - Cześć. - Ooo. Ruri. Witaj. – ucałował mnie w czoło, a ja przytuliłam się do jego torsu. - Nat. Co dzisiaj robisz? - Nie wiem jeszcze dokładnie. Mam dużo papierkowej roboty. - Heee. Szkoda ale jakbyś się wyrwał to przyjdziesz do mnie? - Jasne. – pocałowałam go w policzek i poszłam na lekcję. Pierwsze dwie lekcje były względnie spokojne. Na trzeciej pojawili się Castiel z Arminem. Oczywiście spóźnieni. Kiedy starałam się skupić nadleciał do mnie samolocik z drugiego końca Sali. Spojrzałam tam i Renan perfidnie się do mnie uśmiechał. Bez wahania zgniotłam kartkę i rzuciłam mu z powrotem. Widziałam ten grymas. Najpierw się zasmucił ale tylko przez ułamek sekundy. Potem zobaczyłam jego cyniczny uśmieszek. Nie będę zwracać na niego uwagi. Idiota pozostanie idiotą. To nigdy się nie zmieni. Tylko, że Roza spojrzała na mnie znacząco. Widocznie też zauważyła tamten grymas. Kurde. Uśmiechnęłam się tylko i rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Wyszłam z klasy z takim impetem, że uderzyłam kogoś drzwiami. Była to Amber. Za to Nataniel stał przy pokoju gospodarzy i nas obserwował. Szybko podeszłam do niej i powiedziałam głośno. - Kurcze. Amber nie chciałam, przepraszam. - Nic się nie stało. – potem się przytuliłyśmy - Zapłacisz mi za to. – szepnęła - Spoko ale się do mnie nie zbliżaj krowo. - Dobra. Poszedł już. – odkleiłyśmy się od siebie. Każda poszła zadowolona w swoją stronę. Nie żebym zaprzyjaźniła się z Amber, nadal jej nie znosiłam. Tylko zważając na to, że jestem dziewczyną jej brata zawarłyśmy coś jakby rozejm. Wyszłam na dziedziniec i oczywiście, kogo spotkałam? Na moje nieszczęście stał tam Dake. - Ruri! Witaj! – podbiegł i uścisnął mnie - Dake. Puść mnie. – powiedziałam grzecznie - Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Daj się przytulić. A może chcesz więcej hę? – zaczął wodzić rękami po moich plecach, a oddechem łaskotał moją szyję. Nie jestem tak słaba ale on jest po prostu tak silny, że nie mam jak się wyrwać. - Puszczaj mnie idioto! – wydarłam mu się do ucha - Nie. – ale w tym momencie puścił, bo ktoś przyłożył mu w tę uśmiechniętą gębę. Dake leżał, a Catiel szepnął mi obejmując talię. - Nic ci nie jest? - N-nie. – jego dotyk wywołał w moim ciele falę gorąca. Poczułam takie pożądanie, że ledwo się powstrzymałam od rzucenia się na niego. – A-ale puść mnie. – odsunął się ode mnie i podszedł do. Dakoty. Kopnął go jeszcze w brzuch dodając - Rozumiesz zasrańcu? Podejdź do niej jeszcze raz, a zginiesz. – Dake tylko zakaszlał w odpowiedzi. Castiel poszedł siebie, a mnie nadal paliło w okolicy talii. Czemu? Czemu tak go pożądam? Pobiegłam do Nataniela. Powiedziałam, że źle się czuję i wypisał mi zwolnienie. Szybko znalazłam się porschaku i pojechałam na łąkę. To było moje ulubione miejsce. Wie o nim tylko Castiel. Przyjaźniliśmy się wtedy. Wtedy odkryliśmy siebie nawzajem. On, że wcale nie jestem taka święta, a ja, że jest nawet uroczy. To pożądanie. Skąd ono się wzięło? Siedziałam na łące i rozmyślałam kiedy zadzwonił mój telefon. - Halo? - No gdzie ty jesteś? – usłyszałam wkurzonego brata - Nigdzie. - Kurwa, gadaj gdzie żeś pojechała. - Nie. – rozłączyłam się i to tyle w tym temacie. Dalej siedziałam na kochanym wzgórzu kiedy poczułam, że ktoś mnie szturcha. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie i zobaczyłam rudzielca. - Co ty tu robisz? – zapytałam - Armin mi powiedział, że nie może cię znaleźć, a skoro nikt cię nie może znaleźć to dla mnie oczywiste gdzie się ukryłaś. – uśmiechnął się, a moje pożądanie wróciło. - Heee. Zastanawiam się nad czymś. - Ah tak? Pomóc ci? – usiadł koło mnie i objął. Skóra zaczęła mi pulsować. Nie dobrze. Poruszyłam się niespokojnie. – No, co jest? – westchnęłam i oparłam głowę o jego pierś. Wdychałam ten strasznie znajomy zapach i nie wiem kiedy zaczęłam szlochać. Castiel tylko przycisnął mnie mocniej do siebie. Miałam w nim taki oparcie jak przed wyjazdem ale i tak go nienawidzę. W końcu jakby bezsilna opadłam na jego kolana i patrzyłam mu w oczy. – Teraz powiesz mi czemu płaczesz? Chcę ci pomóc, a ty jak zwykle. – mówił ze spokojem - Jestem nieokreślona. Sama nie wiem czemu płaczę. – wymruczałam było mi dobrze, Castiel miział mnie po brzuchu, a moje mięśnie reagowały na to odprężeniem i pulsowaniem. Ciekawe czy to czuł. - Musi być jakiś powód. Chyba, że jesteś beksa. - Nie jestem. – oburzyłam się i uniosłam trochę. - Mmm. Wiesz, że nadal mnie pociągasz? - Mam chłopaka. - A ja dziewczynę. I co z tego? – pochylił się i pocałował delikatnie. Nie wiem czy to moja zasługa czy jego, a może nas obojga ale przeszliśmy do bardzo namiętnych pocałunków. Moje myśli wyrażały tylko „Ach”, „Mmm” i „Jeszcze.” Przerwałam na chwilę i usiadłam na nim okrakiem. Włożył mi rękę pod spódniczkę i dotykał. Dalej namiętnie całując wysunęłam jedną rękę w jego włosów i dotknęłam krocza. Poczułam ja jego męskość twardnieje. Oderwał się ode mnie i zdziwiony spojrzał mi w oczy. Uśmiechnęłam się ale kiedy mieliśmy kontynuować zadzwonił jego telefon. - Ehh. – wyciągnął najgorszy możliwy teraz przyrząd i odebrał – Słucham? - No i jak? Znalazłeś ją? - Tak. Już jedziemy. – rozłączył się, a ja się otrząsnęłam i wstałam z niego. Co ja zrobiłam? Co on takiego w sobie ma, że każda dziewczyna do niego lgnie? - Kurwa mać. – mruknęłam niezadowolona z siebie - Hej, jeżeli chcesz więcej to na pewno kiedyś to dokończymy. - Pogrzało cię? Jestem właśnie niezadowolona bo ci uległam. Poza tym zdradziłam go. - Wielki mi halo. Blondasek się załamie trochę popłacze i cię znienawidzi. Co do ulegania, to ty prowadziłaś tę grę. - Tak powiedz jeszcze, że to wszystko moja wina, a zamknę się w pokoju i już z niego nie wyjdę. - Mówię o tym, że ty nigdy nikomu nie ulegniesz. To mi się w tobie najbardziej podoba. – uśmiechnął się. W tym czasie już dotarliśmy do auta. - Przyszedłeś na pieszo? - Taa. - To wsiadaj. – zrobił co kazałam i ruszyliśmy z piskiem opon. W między czasie zadzwonił do Armina, okazało się, że byli z Alexym w galerii. Jechaliśmy 120 km/h. Po sześciu minutach byliśmy już na parkingu i czekaliśmy na chłopaków. Castiel siedział podejrzanie cicho. – Co jest? Co tak cicho siedzisz? - Nie wiem. O czym chcesz gadać? - Ten koncert to twój pomysł co nie? - Czy ja wiem? To raczej codzienność. - Ehh. Pomyśleć, że to przeze mnie. - Fakt. Właśnie, a wrócisz do poprzedniego stylu? - Nie… - … - właśnie chłopaki przyszli i wgramolili się na tyły. - Właściwie, czemu to zawsze Cas zajmuje miejsce koło ciebie? – wypalił Alexy - Jego się zapytaj. – odpowiedziałam beznamiętnie - Hę? – zdziwił się. - Ehh. To moje miejsce i tyle. – odpowiedział cynicznie, no tak, zawsze jak z nim jechałam prowadziłam. On siedział na miejscu pasażera i mi się przyglądał, a ja prowadziłam z zawrotną prędkością. To było ciekawe ale raczej się nie powtórzy. Chyba, że będę musiała walczyć o życie. Więc na pewno się nie stanie. Westchnęłam i ruszyłam po kilku minutach byliśmy pod domem. Castiel wchodził do nas więc nie musiałam go odwozić. Wróciłam do domu, odrobiłam zadania domowe, pouczyłam się trochę, a teraz mi się nudzi. Co mi odwaliło przy Castielu? Czemu się z nim całowałam? Kiedyś byłoby to nawet zrozumiałe, bo naprawdę go kochałam, a jak Roza miała rację? Nadal go kocham? No i poczułam mrowienie w brzuchu ehh, głupia, głupia. Nie zadręczaj się tym. Tym razem będzie inaczej. Może pojadę zatankować porsche. Tak to dobry pomysł, jutro jedziemy na koncert więc gaz musi być. Załapałam kluczyki i wyjechałam tak szybko, że nikt mnie nie widział. Pognałam na Orlen. Pech chciał, że mój chłopak właśnie tam tankował. Bez czekania na obsługę i włożyłam zapięcie. U niego był facet z obsługi i przyglądał mi się. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Melania siedzi w Audi Nataniela, a on gada z mężczyzną. Zalałam do pełna i poszłam do kasy nie zwracając na nich uwagi. Czułam, że Nat. odprowadza mnie wzrokiem. Weszłam, zapłaciłam, wyszłam. Nataniel szedł do kasy. Powiedział mi tylko „Cześć”, a ja nie odpowiedziałam. Co u licha robił z Melanią? To jest ta jego papierkowa robota? Zatrzymał mnie facet z obsługi. Przyjrzałam mu się, mógł być ode mnie ze dwa lata starszy. - Cześć wiesz, że to nie jest samoobsługa? Zabierasz mi pracę. – mówił trochę cynicznie, zadziornie? - To źle? Dniówkę i tak pan dostanie. – odparłam – Nie słyszałam żebyśmy byli na ty. - Mała weź przestań. W sumie lubię kiedy dziewczyna zna się na autach. - Ach tak? A pan zna się na samochodach? - Oczywiście. - A powie mi pan dane techniczne mojego? - Cóż wiem, że to Porsche Boxster… - No ale dane techniczne, przynajmniej kilka. … - To ja panu powiem. Porsche boxster z 2004 wyprodukowane w Niemczech, ściągnięte do Francji jeszcze jako prototyp. Pojemność 2,7 litra, moc 240 km. Sześć cylindrów. - Ohoho. - Zawiało cię. Spieprzaj stąd. Możesz powiedziesz też jemu, - wskazałam Nataniela – że ma super papierkową robotę. Wiesz to akurat mój chłopak. – ups, stałam się nie miła - Przekażę. – szybko odszedł ode mnie wsiadając do auta zauważyłam zdziwioną minę Nataniela kiedy facet mu powiedział. Zaczął do mnie biec ale kiedy był już koło swojego auta ja odpaliłam i ruszyłam z piskiem opon. O mało nie wjechałam w donicę ale wyjechałam stamtąd. Za chwilę zobaczyłam w lusterku goniące mnie Audi R8 czyli auto Nata. Przycisnęłam do 160 km/h. musiał jechać coś koło mojej prędkości bo był cały czas w tej samej odległości. Podjechałam pod dom i zauważyłam wychodzącego Castiela. Stanęłam i krzyknęłam do niego. - Wsiadaj! Szybko! – w moment był w aucie nie pytając o co chodzi. Audi cały czas było za nim, odjechałam i kierowałam się z prędkością 80 km/h do mieszkania rudzielca. W połowie drogi zadał pytanie< - Ej mała. Czy to nie twój chłoptaś za nami jedzie? - Tak. Przyjrzyj się uważnie. – byłam wściekła trzymali ciągle tą samą odległość. - O kurwa. On jest z tą… - Melania. - Dlatego tak ci się spieszyło? - Taa. Spotkałam ich na stacji i od tej pory za mną jadą. Ty jesteś moją małą zemstą. - Wykorzystujesz mnie? - Wcale nie, masz darmową podwózkę do domu. - Fakt. Ej! Bo przegapisz zjazd. - Spoko, wiem co robię. – Castiel miał przed domem dużo miejsca. Wjechałam na ten beton i wysadziłam go. Nat zatrzymał się za mną i zdążył podbiec do szyby. Uchyliłam okno. - Ruri! Co ty robisz? - Ja co robię? Może ty wróć do tej papierkowej roboty co siedzi w aucie?! – wykrzyczałam nie patrząc na niego - Przecież to Mel. Chciała żebym ją do domu podwiózł. - Oczywiście. Idź ją odwieźć tylko odwiezienie to jest to co ja zrobiłam z rudzielcem. Podrzuciłam go i odjeżdżam. – wcisnęłam gaz i znowu odjechałam z piskiem opon. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to będę musiała koła zmieniać. Po chwili byłam w domu. Rzuciłam się na łóżko i schowałam twarz w poduszkach. Po dosłownie dwóch minutach ktoś zapukał. - Hej, w porządku? – do pokoju wszedł Armin - Kto pozwolił ci wejść? - Cas. Dzwonił do mnie. - Jakie to szczodre. - Powiedział mi o tej akcji z Natanielem. – ja ciągle miałam twarz w poduszkach ale poczułam jak Armin siada obok mnie - I co z tego? - Przyszedłem zapytać czy dobrze się czujesz. Nie chcę żebyś płakała. - Nie podlizuj się. Nie płaczę. – pogładził moje plecy - Cas chciał żebym sprawdził co z tobą, co mam mu powiedzieć? O patrz właśnie dzwoni. Halo? - I jak? - Mówi, że dobrze. - Ty nie mów mi co ona mówi tylko jak jest. – na te słowa się roześmiałam po prostu nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu dostałam głupawki - Yyyy… śmieje się jak głupia. – fajnie mnie oceniasz braciszku - To dobrze? – kiedy to usłyszałam to już w ogóle nie mogłam zaczęłam wierzgać nogami - Ona chyba śmieje się z ciebie.< - Coo? - No bo pewnie cię słyszy i… - Idiota. – wyrwałam bratu telefon - A ty wiesz, że nie zawsze kiedy dziewczyna mówi, że jest OK to kłamie? - Ale… - Słonko, żadnych ale. To prawda. Jak będzie coś nie tak to ci Armin powie. – mrugnęłam do brata - Czyli będę dowiadywał się ostatni? – zaśmiał się - Niee. Jest jeszcze tyle ludzi w okolicy, że na pewno nie będziesz ostatni. Pa. – i rozłączyłam go - Boże. Wy chyba naprawdę dobrze się znacie co? - Ehe ehe. Na pewno mi więcej powiedział niż tobie. - Ach tak co takiego? - Nie powiem. – pokazałam mu język - Gadaj! – zaczął mnie łaskotać - D-dobra powiem! No więc, powiedział mi dawno temu, żeeee… - Żeee? – niecierpliwił się - Że go pociągam. - Ehh. To to ja wiem. Przecież jakby nie patrzeć oboje mamy ten sam ideał dziewczyny. - Och naprawdę? - No tak, ciebie. – uśmiechnął się tak uroczo - Ej ej. A co jeżeli ja nie lubię takich jak wy? - Wiem, że lubisz. – kurde, rozgryzł mnie - Widzę, że odziedziczyłeś po mnie trochę intelektu. - Bardzo śmieszne, naprawdę. - Dobra, dobra. Wynocha. Idę się umyć. - Okey. – Armin naprawdę to zrobił pocałował mnie w czubek głowy jak dawniej i poszedł. Tak jak powiedziałam bratu poszłam się umyć i spać. Obudziłam się o siódmej, czyli spokojnie mogłam się przygotować i pouczyć do kartkówki z matematyki. Przed ósmą zeszłam na śniadanie minęło tak samo jak poprzednie. Ruszyliśmy razem do szkoły ale kiedy mijałam pokój gospodarzy ktoś złapał mnie za ramię i wciągnął do niego. - Ruri. Co to było wczoraj? - Chyba ja powinnam zadać to pytanie. Najpierw mówisz mi, że masz papierkową robotę, a później widzę cię z inną. Jak to wygląda? - Rozumiem ale ja naprawdę wracałem do domu, a Melania chciała żebym ją podwiózł. Co w tym złego? - Kiedy ona jest w pobliżu traktujesz mnie jak trędowatą. - Co? - Tak. To niby „Cześć.” Od niechcenia. Najlepsze było to ja ten facet ze stacji zaczął do mnie zarywać, a ty stałeś jak kołek i tylko się gapiłeś. Co jakby się za bardzo do mnie przystawiał? Odjechałbyś? - A-ale, mi nie o to chodziło… - Nie wiem o co ci chodziło ale teraz to już mało ważne. Idę na lekcję. – odwróciłam się od niego ale złapał mnie za nadgarstek - Proszę. Daj mi ostatnią szansę. Dzisiaj wieczorem. - Dzisiaj nie mogę obiecałam bratu, że z nim pojadę. - Więc w sobotę. - Dobrze. Teraz daj mi iść na lekcje. - Jasne. – jestem z Natanielem 8 miesięcy zasługuje na ostatnią szansę ale więcej nie dostanie. Lekcje upłynęły szybko. Nic ciekawego się w szkole nie działo. Nie spotkałam Nataniela, Melanii nawet Rozy. Usiadłam na masce Porsche i czekałam na braci. Pojawili się dopiero po pół godziny. Myślałam, że ich zabiję. - Co tak długo matołki? - Aaaa, no bo byłem się zabawić. - A ja się zagadałem. - Wsiadać! – posłusznie wsiedli i pojechaliśmy do domu. Dzisiaj w domu była cała rodzina. Usiedliśmy razem przy stole i jedliśmy obiad - Kochanie o której jedziesz do tej koleżanki? Jak ona miała na imię? - Rozalia mamo. Hymm a myślę, że… - Armin podeptał mi stopy dwa razy więc to musiało oznaczać godzinę - …o dwudziestej byłoby dobrze. – brat uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową - Tylko pamiętaj żeby nie być tam też za długo rano i odbieraj telefon. – oznajmił tata - Oczywiście. Będę pamiętać. – dokończyliśmy obiad w ciszy podziękowałam pomogłam mamie z naczyniami odrobiłam pracę domową i przyszedł Armin powiedział, że musimy się zbierać. Całkowicie straciłam poczucie czasu. Była już 19.50. pożegnałam się z rodzicami i wyszliśmy z Arminem. Tym razem to on prowadził. Podjechaliśmy pod dom Renana. Szybko się pojawił, a Armin przesiadł się na tył więc rudzielec prowadził. Kiedy siedziałam z bratem z tyłu podła mi jakąś torbę. - Co mam z tym zrobić? - To są ubrania. Przecież nie pójdziesz na koncert w tym czymś. - Jasne. – ubrania miały jeszcze metki. Były to czarne poszarpane rurki, koszulka na szerokie ramiączka z ćwiekami, szpilki na chyba piętnastocentymetrowych obcasach i damska ramoneska z ćwiekami. Ubrałam się szybko żeby nie mogli za długo się na mnie gapić. Wkrótce dotarliśmy na miejsce. Przeszliśmy przez bramki obrotowe i znaleźliśmy się na hali. Płyta była już w połowie zajęta. Koncert się rozpoczął. Wszyscy pod sceną szaleli a ja razem z nimi. Po jakimś czasie już nie widziałam sceny więc ruszyłam przepychając się ale poczułam rękę na talii. Castiel przyciągnął mnie do siebie. - Gdzie się wybierasz? - usłyszałam - Nic nie widzę. - Było tak od razu. - chłopak podniósł mnie i poradził na swoich barkach. Dalej śpiewałam. Wkrótce inni wzięli z nas przykład i robili to samo. Zobaczyłam Armina z jakimiś dwiema laluniami. Przyczepiły się do niego i wręcz rozbierały go wzrokiem. Koncert ich nie interesował ale mnie owszem więc zajęłam się muzyką. Z hali zeszliśmy po przed dwunastą. W piątkę wsiedliśmy do auta i wracaliśmy do domu. Po drodze zasnęłam. - Hej mała obudź się. - Renan pochylał się nade mną. - Czego? - Chodź. Ktoś musi iść ze mną do sklepu. - wysiadłam i dopadła mnie nocna temperatura. Nie marudziłam bo weszliśmy do sklepu i było ciepło. Castiel wziął sporo alkoholu i podeszliśmy do kasy. - Jeszcze forwardy proszę i prezerwatywy dwa razy. - stałam jak słup soli na moją twarz wypłynęło zakłopotanie które on musiał zauważyć. Objął mnie i zapytał. - Truskawkowe czy bananowe kochanie? - zrobiłam znudzoną minę i odpowiedziałam - Truskawkowe. - potem uśmiechnęłam się do sprzedawczyni a ona do mnie. Rudzielec zapłacił i wyszliśmy. - Co to miało być? - Tak uroczo wyglądałaś za kłopotana hehe. - Następnym razem sam sobie pójdziesz po gumki. - Przecież to nie dla mnie. Armin ma dwie laski. - Ehe. Ramona i jej siostra. Szybciej bo zamarzam. - szybko wsiadłam do auta Castiel poszedł w moje ślady i postawił mi torbę między nogami. Zerknął w lusterko wsteczne a siostra Ramony oblizała wargi. A fee. Podjechaliśmy pod dom Renana. - Dobra wysiadka. - oznajmił - Co? Będziemy spać u ciebie? - No. - To ja zostaję w aucie. - zaparłam się ale Castiel i tak wyciągnął mnie z auta potem już grzecznie poszłam sama. Dom rudzielca nic się nie zmienił ciągle te same odcienie brązu i czerni komponowane z krwistą czerwienią i beżem. Usiadłam wygodnie na sofie i odrzuciłam głowę. - Hej mała nie śpij impreza dopiero się zaczyna. - podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam cyniczny uśmieszek. Trzymał w ręku piwo dla mnie. - Nie piję. - No co ty? Taka zdrowa alkoholiczka jak ty? - koło mnie rzucił się Armin - Siostrzyczka alkoholiczka? - Dawno i nie prawda. Nie chcę tego. - Dobra. Ale mojego drinka musisz spróbować. - Renan zniknął w kuchni. - Proszę! Wyrafinowany alkohol! - Ramona i jej siostra rzuciły się na Casa ale ten wcisnął im drinki i usiadł koło mnie opierając się ramieniem. Wzięłam od niego drinka bo prawie na siłę wlał mi go do ust. O dziwo był pyszny. Wypiłam dwa. Trochę mi się zmieszało ale byłam świadoma. Castiel wyciągnął mnie od tańca. Leciał jakiś dubstep. Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i wywijałam tyłkiem jak kiedyś. Odwróciłam się tyłem do niego i idealnie przylegając otarłam się o niego całym ciałem. Siostra Ramony patrzyła na mnie wilkiem. Wpadłam na jeszcze głupszy pomysł. - Castiel. Masz fajki? - Mam. A co? - Daj mi. - uśmiechnęłam się - Masz. - wzięłam papierosa i odpaliłam o dziwo nie krztusiłam się. To dobrze. Wzięłam kolejnego bucha i tak żeby widziała to tamta mała zdzira przyciągnęłam Castiela. Oddałam mu cały dym w namiętnym pocałunku. Popatrzył ma mnie bardzo zdziwiony ale on mnie nie interesował. Spojrzałam na tą, tą... patrzyła z zazdrością na Casa. Złapałam jej wzrok i popatrzyłam spokojnie ale okrutnie. Uśmiechnęła się wrednie i chwiejnym krokiem podeszła do Castiela. Złapała go za ramię i szepnęła mu coś. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie i wzięłam kolejnego papierosa. Próbowałam odpalić ale mi nie szło. Ktoś zabrał mi fajkę i wyszeptał. - Ty się nie trujesz. - A ty możesz? - Mogę chociaż już nie chcę. - dalej mówił mi do ucha - Kłamiesz. - przyciągnął mnie do siebie - Gdzie siostra Ramony? - A co mnie to obchodzi? - Przed chwilą cię wręcz oblegała. - Jaaasne. Jesteś zazdrosna? - Nie. - Kłamiesz. - ... - zaczął mnie łaskotać oddechem w szyję. Wypiłam ostatniego drinka i film mi się urwał. Obudziłam się po południu. Godzina 13.37. Poczułam coś ciężkiego i ciepłego na talii. Kiedy się odwróciłam Castiel spał i przyciskał mnie mocno do siebie. Wyśliznęłam się z jego obięć. Żyję wbrew sobie. Pijani mówią prawdę? Może jeszcze miłość mu wyznawałam? O mamo.Usiadłam na łóżku goła, a w drzwiach zjawił się mój brat z kawą. - Ooo wstałaś wreszcie. - A ty zrobiłeś mi kawę. - Wstałam i odebrałam mu kubek. - Jak się nie ubierzesz to cię zgwałcę. - popatrzyłam na niego spode łba - Grozisz mi? A z resztą gorzej już być nie może. - Żałujesz że tu przyszłaś? - Owszem. Ubiorę się i z spadamy. - Cas musi nas odwieźć. - To go obudź. - Wiesz. Jesteś bardzo ładna bez ubrań. - Spieprzaj. - poszłam z tobą do łazienki i ubrałam się. Względnie ogarnęłam włosy i poszłam do salonu. Castiel leżał sobie nadal w łóżku, a Armin z niezbyt zadowoloną miną wpatrywał się w ścianę. Czyżby rozmawiali o mnie? Po zobaczeniu tej sceny szybko zawróciłam i poszłam do kuchni. Nadal chyba do mnie nie dociera co się stało. Przespałam się z nim? Czy nie? Nic nie pamiętam. Ehh. Jakby w odpowiedzi zaczęło mnie boleć. Egh. Mam być zła? Bo zadowolona z siebie nie jestem. Straciłam dziewictwo z takim dupkiem. Moj Boże. Jaka jestem głupia. W kuchni pojawił się Armin... był zły. - Co jest? - zapytałam niepewnie - Nic. Możemy już wracać. - omijał mnie wzrokiem. Cholera. Mam złe przeczucia. - Aha. Właśnie. Gdzie Ramona i jej siostra? - Rano już ich nie było. - Heee. Przepraszam. - Za co? - Widzę że coś jest nie tak. I już nawet podejrzewam o co chodzi. Jesteśmy bliźniakami potrafię to wyczuć. Wiesz tak jakby jedna dusza. - Taa. Nie potrzebowałem połączonej duszy żeby słyszeć cię w nocy. - Nic z tego nie pamiętam. Ehh. Też nie jestem zadowolona. Nadal go nienawidzę. Może nawet bardziej niż wcześniej. - Prawda jest taka że oboje byliście zalani w trupa. Oboje wypiliście po sześć tych zasranych drinków. Potem ja poszedłem z dziewczynami na górę a wy tu... - Serio? Aż tyle wypiłam? Nawet kaca nie mam. - To się ciesz. Dobra. Wracamy. - w drzwiach zjawił się rudzielec z głupim uśmiechem. - Już? - Taa. - minęłam go w drzwiach kuchni i założyłam buty. Brat podszedł do mnie od tyłu. I położył mi rękę na ramieniu. Chciał mnie wesprzeć. Wyszłam szybko z domu i wsiadłam do auta. Chłopaki zaraz za mną. Odjechaliśmy i powoli zmierzaliśmy w stronę domu. Przy takim tempie jazdy dowiedziałam się że mieszkamy daleko od siebie. Podjechaliśmy pod dom i akurat zadzwonił mój telefon. Tata. Rozłączyłam. Weszliśmy z Arminem do domu. - Wróciłam! - krzyknęłam i poszłam do siebie. Jednak zaraz usłyszałam. - Ruri! Na dół! Już! - poczłapałam do salonu niezadowolona ku mojemu zdziwieniu byli tam rodzice i Nataniel... - Jestem. - stanęłam przy sofie - Gdzie byłaś? - zapytał ojciec ze spokojem - ... - co zrobić? Powiedzieć prawdę czy kłamać? - Dzwoniłem do Rozy. Nie było Cię u niej. - oznajmił mój chłopak - Fakt. Armin zabłądził po drodze i spaliśmy w samochodzie. Było już ciemno i nie mieliśmy jak szukać. Dopiero rano okazało się że pojechaliśmy dużo dalej niż potrzeba i powrót zajął nam ponad trzy godziny. - Ah tak? A gdzie jechaliście? Bo na pewno nie do koleżanki. - dodała tata - Mów prawdę a wyrok będzie niższy. - rozkazał mi Nataniel - Nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia. A ty mi nie rozkazuj. - Dobrze. Więc masz szlaban. Zakaz wychodzenia do odwołania. - Heee. Nic na to nie poradzę. - stanęły mi w oczach łzy. Pobiegłam do pokoju i schowałam twarz w poduszkach. Zaczęłam szlochać. - Ruri? - Nataniel usiadł koło mnie i dotknął pleców. - Czego chcesz? - Czemu to zrobiłaś? - To chyba ja powinnam zapytać. - odwróciłam się gwałtownie - Trzeba było jeszcze sąsiadów zawiadomić. Przecież jestem taka nieokrzesana. - Ruri nie... - Czemu zaprzeczasz? Przecież też tak uważasz. - Po prostu... - Nie. - popatrzyłam mu w oczy - Ty chcesz dziewczyny idealnej a ja taką nie jestem. To ona jest twoim ideałem. Prawda? - Ruri. Zrozum Kocham Cię i chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. - Dobrze. - otarłam łzy i zbliżyłam się do niego - Mieliśmy dzisiaj iść na randkę. Ale chyba musimy zostać tutaj. - Fakt. Więc co będziemy robić? - Mam pewien pomysł. - z uśmiechem na ustach przycisnęłam wargi do jego ust. Całowaliśmy się głębiej i głębiej. Jego pocałunki były takie delikatne. Przywarłam do niego całym ciałem i rozpięłam pierwszy guzik koszuli. Nat złapał mnie za rękę i odsunął od siebie. - Nie możemy. - Czemu? - Właściwie czemu to zrobiłam? Czyż bym nad sobą nie panowała? A może chcę zastąpić wspomnienia a raczej ich brak Natanielem? - Przepraszam. Chcę... chcę zaczekać z tym do ślubu. - Co? Planujesz nasz ślub? - To nie tak. Po prostu mam poważne zamiary. - Nie pomyślałeś że ja nie chcę czekać. - posmutniałam - A ty... - Czyli jednak. Nie ja jestem twoim ideałem. To Melania. - Nie to nie tak. - Więc jak?! - krzyknęłam rozpaczliwie - Po prostu. - zastanowił się chwilę - Czemu nie możesz być taka jak ona? - wyraźnie podniósł głos - Bo jestem sobą! Nic do jasnej cholery nie zmieni mojej natury! Żadne wyjazdy i żaden człowiek! Jestem sobą i tyle! - Co tu się dzieje? - do pokoju wszedł Armin a za nim stał Alexy - Nic! Mój przyszły mąż nie chce mnie takiej jaką jestem! - byłam rozwścieczona krzyczałam na nic winnych temu braci ale Armin podjął inicjatywę - Stary. Chyba powinieneś się stąd wynieść. Dawno nie widziałem jej w takim stanie. Uciekaj zanim cię zabije. - miał rację. Chciałam mu przywalić i to tak żeby wiedział co oznacza fałszywa miłość - Myślę że... - Armin ma rację. Wynoś się. - wycedziłam przez zęby blondyn tylko spuścił głowę i opuścił pokój. Ja za to wybuchłam płaczem. Chyba zostałam w pokoju z Arminem nie byłam pewna bo ryczałam jak idiotka. Po chwili brat mnie przytulił i byłam już pewna że to Armin. Potem zasnęłam w jego bezpiecznych ramionach. Obudziłam się po dziewiętnastej. Armin nadal trzymał mnie w żelaznym uścisku śpiąc za mną. Jak dobrze że mam braci. Przepełniła mnie radość i jakby na zawołanie do pokoju wszedł po cichu Alexy. - Nie śpisz już. - Nie. - Chodź. Trzeba cię jakoś ogarnąć. - Co? Po co? - Chcesz wyglądać jak potwór? - A daj mi spokój. - Wybacz. Nie chciałem. - Nic się nie stało. Chodź tu do nas. - poklepałam łóżko a brat posłusznie położył się wtulając we mnie - A teraz idziemy spać. - tak zrobiliśmy po prostu poszliśmy spać. Udane z nas trojaczki. - Wejdź tutaj są. Po prostu ich obudź. - usłyszałam głos mamy i obudziłam się całkowicie. Nadal leżeliśmy w tej samej pozycji. Otworzyłam lekko oczy i zobaczyłam Castiela który przyglądał się nam uważnie a mama zamykała już drzwi. Nie miałam jak wyswobodzić się z pomiędzy braci. Oboje mocno mnie przytulali. Ale ile było w tym emocji. Oni akceptowali mnie taką jaką jestem. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Cześć. - szepnął Cas. - Hej. - szepnęłam ale Armin i tak się obudził. Najpierw się uśmiechnął a potem otworzył leniwie oczy. To samo było z Alexym. - Mogę wam zrobić fotkę? - odezwał się cynicznie rudzielec - Proszę bardzo. Ja nie wstydzę się tego że przytulam najważniejszą kobietę w moim życiu. - zaśmiał się Armin a rudemu mina zrzedła - Właśnie. Ru. Jak się czujesz? - Alexy zawsze używał tej ksywki kiedy się martwił - Lepiej być nie może. - zaśmiałam się - To dobrze. - Czy ja dobrze widzę? Masz opuchnięte oczy i worki pod oczami. - powiedział Castiel a Armin przyjrzał mi się - Jakbyś umiał płakać we śnie to też byś tak miał. Ale to potrafi tylko moja siostra. - dodał ciągle się gapiąc - Płakałaś? - Długa historia. Prawda? - powiedział za mnie Armin - Dokładnie. Właśnie. A ty? Po co żeś tu przylazł? - Mieliśmy plany pamiętasz Armin? - Cóż. Dzisiaj siostra jest najważniejsza. Nie dość że nie wygadała się i dostała szlaban to jeszcze ten dupek... - Czego ja się tu dowiaduje... To ja nie będę wam przeszkadzał. Nara! - Możesz zostać. Tylko nie ma już miejsca na łóżku. - Zaśmiałam się. Nie odpowiadając rudy wziął krzesło i usiadł na nim. Patrzył na mnie trochę smutnym albo troskliwym wzrokiem? Pojęcia nie mam o co mu chodzi. Popatrzyłam braciom w oczy. Widziałam tę samą troskę. Kurczę. Chyba niepotrzebnie ich martwię. - Możecie na mnie nie patrzeć w taki sposób? Nie mam zamiaru popełniać samobójstwa z powodu jakichś głupich marzeń i do tego nie moich. Cieszę się że mam was i akceptujecie mnie taką jaka jestem ale nie patrzcie tak na mnie. - Jasne. Jasne. Ale możemy cię nadal przytulać? Ty tak ładnie pachniesz. - poczułam jak policzki zalał mi rumieniec - Armin oczywiście. Możesz mnie wąchać ile tylko chcesz. - zaśmiałam się - Dzięki za pozwolenie. Teraz będę z tobą spał co noc. - Co na to Ramona i jej siostra? - rzucił Castiel - Żadna kobieta nie jest w stanie zastąpić mi siostry. - Mnie tak samo. - dodał Alexy - Heee. Wiecie co. To jakiś obłęd. Czuję się podle. Zabrałam was dla siebie. Te dziewczyny które nie są nawet namiastką mnie... jak siostra Ramony... nie w sumie to nie żałuję. Są tak puste że na pewno nie poczuły straty. - chłopcy tylko się zaśmiali. - Taak. Były bardzo puste. Siostra Ramony nie mogła sobie wybaczyć... - Armin nie kończ bo wylecisz z tego łóżka. - Okey. - przywarł do mnie mocniej - Słuchajcie ja naprawdę idę już do domu. - Cas podniósł się i podszedł do drzwi - Na razie. - powiedziałam a on uśmiechnął się pod nosem ale nie odwrócił się i wyszedł - Widziałaś to? - szepnął Alexy - Widziałam. - uśmiechnęłam się. Następnego dnia w szkole już po lekcjach szłam do pokoju gospodarzy. Mimo że jest już strasznie późno to Nat powinien być. Cały dzień plułam sobie w brodę co do ostatnich wydarzeń. Otworzyłam drzwi z klucza bo Nataniel kiedyś mi go dał. Weszłam rejestrując tylko jeden obraz. Nataniel i Malenia którzy pieprzą się na biurku. Boże jaka jestem głupia. Powiedział mi że chce czekać do ślubu. Weszłam jeszcze raz i zrobiłam im sweet focie. Teraz mnie zauważyli. Nataniel patrzył na mnie z przerażeniem. - To jak? Jesteście już po ślubie? - trzasnęłam drzwiami i wybiegłam na dziedziniec biegłam z łzami w oczach aż ktoś mnie złapał. - Hej Mała co jest? – Castiel. - *Chlip. Chlip* - No już uspokój się. Powiedz mi. - ściskając telefon pokazałam mu zdjęcie - A to chuj. Gdzie on jest? - Pokój… gospodarzy... - Chodź. - pociągnął mnie za rękę po drodze otarłam łzy a Castiel wszedł do pokoju. Ja oparłam się tylko o drzwi i patrzyłam. Nataniel podciągał spodnie. - Czyli jednak nie jesteś taki święty jak cię widzą inni. - zaśmiał się szyderczo - Co ty tu robisz? - Przyszliśmy popatrzeć. - Wynoś się stąd. - Nie ma sprawy. - Cas odwrócił się ale szybko zamachnął się i przyłożył Natanielowi chyba złamał mu nos bo krew tryskała jak fontanna. Potem wyszedł a ja za nim. Poszliśmy do auta. Moi bracia już dawno gdzieś się podziali. - Gdzie jedziemy? - zapytałam wsiadając za kółko. - Nadal kochasz się ścigać co nie? - Nie mów mi że... - Tak mam kilka aut. Mówiłem Ci to na początku. - Gdzie? - cholera. Napaliłam się. - Najpierw do ciebie. Przebrać się musisz. - Hehehe. - jak zawsze w oka mgnieniu byliśmy u mnie. Wywaliłam Casa z pokoju mimo że mówił że i tak już widział. Pff a podobno nic nie pamiętał. Wzięłam pięciominutowy prysznic założyłam czerwone koronkowe stringi jeansowe szorty z przetarciami i poszarpaną czarną bluzkę nie mogłam mieć do niej stanika bo nie miała pleców i bardzo głęboki dekolt. Dorzuciłam do tego pończochy kabaretki i czerwone bardzo wysokie szpilki z ćwiekami. Narzuciłam na siebie ramoneskę oczywiście czerwoną z ćwiekami żeby pasowała i podobną mała saszetkę jako torebkę bez paska. Umalowałam się ciężkim makijażem i wyszłam z pokoju. Wyglądało na to że zajęło mi to 15 min. Castiel zmierzył mnie wzrokiem i albo to moja wyobraźnia albo pociekła mu ślinka. - Jak wyglądam? – z-za-zarumienił się! On się zarumienił? Ja naprawdę chyba mam bujną wyobraźnię. - Eee. Nie będę komentował. - He. Dobra jedziemy. - Ty a nie za wysokie szpile jak na ściganie? - Powiem ci że wygodniej jeździ mi się w szpilkach. - Nie zauważyłem tego nigdy. - Mimo wszystko mało wiesz. - Taaa jasne. - wyskoczyliśmy z domu tak żeby nikt nas nie widział. Pognaliśmy w stronę lotniska. Tam Cas i jak się okazało po drodze mój brat trzymali wygrane auta. Otworzyłam jeden z tych niby pustych garaży i zobaczyłam pomarańczowo – czarną Mazdę RX 7 a obok Corvette C7 - Castiel które mam wziąć? - Które chcesz. Ja wezmę Nissana. – pięknego czarnego Nissana 350Z, ja zaraz umrę, albo już umarłam, to raj. - Ale nie mogę się zdecydować. - Hahaha. Corvette całkowicie pasuje ci do stroju. - Serio? Od kiedy kierujesz się czymś takim? - Nie wiem. Twój wygląd mnie oszałamia. - Hahaha. Sam chciałeś żebym się przebrała. - Będę musiał cię pilnować. - Jaaasne. - wsiadłam w krwisto czerwone Corvette i wyjechałam powoli z garażu. - Zamykaj i jedziemy! - posłuchał mnie czyżbym mogła mu rozkazywać? Castiel jechał przede mną bo pojęcia nie miałam gdzie są wyścigi. Jechał dosyć szybko a ja go goniłam. Nie był dla mnie wyzwaniem. Czyżby uważał że tylko na tyle mnie stać? Nieważne. Dotarliśmy na miejsce a tłum przed nami się rozstąpił. Na lewo i prawo stały zajebiste tuningowane samochody a wokół nich ludzie przyglądający się silnikom i innym wnętrznościom maszyn. Cas zaparkował a ja przyjechałam kawałek dalej i postawiłam czerwonego potwora. Chłopak podszedł do mnie. - Słuchaj jakby co to mów że jesteś ze mną a po drugie nie ścigaj się dużo. - Spoko. - Wyszłam z samochodu i usiadłam na masce - A ty? Będziesz się ścigał? - Nie mam zamiaru ale wiesz jak to może być. - Jasne. To spadaj. - Jakbyś.. - Nie będę potrzebowała pomocy. Idź sobie już. - Ehh. - westchnął i sobie poszedł. Co się z nim dzieje do cholery? Normalnie to by mnie nie posłuchał choćbym miała go przejechać. - Hej mała. Wiesz że wyglądasz zabójczo? - Ah tak?- Uśmiechnęłam się - Przejdziesz się ze mną? - Nie. Mam już jednego palanta u boku. A drugi bzyka moją kumpele. - omg. Zwierzam się kolesiowi, którego znam dwie minuty, znaczy, nie, nie znam go! - Co to za dupek? - Moje życie. Słuchaj jakaś blondi gapi się w ciebie z maślanymi oczkami idź do niej. - odwrócił się a ja też przyjrzałam się tej blondi - To tylko Amber. Miejscowe ścierwo daje każdemu i bierze hajs. - Hahahahaha. Widzę że nie zakręciła cię jeszcze. - Znasz ją. - Heh. Po pierwsze to chodzę z nią do szkoły a po drugie jej brat to ten drugi dupek. - Ooooo. - O patrz poznała mnie. Już tu idzie.- dodałam widząc jak się zbliża - Ruri! Co ty tu robisz? Zapomniałaś gdzie jest biblioteka? - A wyglądam jakbym zabłądziła? - Pierwszy raz w życiu przyznam że nie źle się ubrałaś. - Jasne. Ty za to wyglądasz jak wyrachowana dziwka. - taka była prawda miała na sobie beżową mini turkusowy erotyczny stanik bolerko z czegoś puszystego tez beżowe a no i koturny z przeźroczystym obcasem a turkusowymi paskami. - Co ty tu robisz szmato? - Przyjechałam. Relaksuje się. Może się po ścigam. - Tak. Ty nawet nie wiesz gdzie jest gaz. - Wiem więcej niż jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Za to ty skoro jesteś taka mądra to powiedz mi co to za auto. - poklepałam maskę. - ... - Hahaha. Przyznaj Amber że dziewczyna cię rozjechała. -... - To nie wszystko. Uświadomię cię. Otóż jest to Corvette c7 v8 OHV dwa zawory na cylindry 6, 2 litra 330km/h przyspieszenie 4s. Napęd tylny skrzynia 7-mio biegowa manualna ok. 1,5 tony. - Wow mała nieźle. - pochwalił mnie nieznajomy - Jad możemy już iść? - Amber przykleiła się do jego ręki. - Idź sama. A ty mała z kim tu jesteś? - Z rudzielcem. Yyy. Znaczy Castielem. - Hahahaha. Widzę że sobie wziął jak zawsze najlepszą laskę. Nie dość że piękna to jeszcze się zna na samochodach. - Ruri. Skoro tak dużo wiesz to wyzywam cię. Wyścig do beczek i z powrotem. Zero reguł. - Heh. Nie ma sprawy. Tylko nie łudź się że wygrasz. - To samo mogę powiedzieć tobie. - wsiadłam do Corvette i ruszyłam na linię startu. Blondi kazała na siebie czekać ale w końcu podjechała. Siedziała w Koenigseggu CC. Auto klasyk. Pewnie nie umie tym jeździć. Blondynka... - Słuchaj! Jedziemy o samochód i tysiaka. - Nie ma sprawy. - Za linią startu stanęła jakaś dziewczyna i zaczęła odliczanie. - Gotowi. - gazowałam - Do startu. - Amber potwierdziła - Start!- ruszyłam stawiając Corvette na dwa koła jednocześnie wywalczyłam przewagę była za mną o pół długości. Jechałam z maksymalną prędkością ona też nieźle jechała ale to za mało deptała mi po ogonie. 20km do beczki. Dirft a Amber wyleciała w zakręcie między nami były jakieś cztery długości pozbierała się i goniła mnie dalej ale już nie miała szans. Nadal maksymalna prędkość i przekroczyłam metę. Amber dojechała po dwóch sekundach. Hehe wygrałam. - Blondyno! Zaparkuj koło mnie! - Amber uczciwie jechała za mną wysiadła z samochodu i oddała kluczyki z kasą i dowód rejestracyjny. Prychnęła i odeszła. Zajęłam miejsce na masce Corvette i pojawił się Castiel. - Widzę że nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal tu sobie grzecznie siedzisz. - Oczywiście. - Czy to nie jest Coenigesgg Vedera? - Nie. - Ładny co nie? - Taa. - jezu jaki on głupi - Przyniosłem ci picie. Czyje to? - wskazał znowu na CC a ja tylko pomachałam mu kluczykami przed nosem. - Moje. - Co? Już się ścigałaś? - Amber prosiła się żeby dostać po dupie. - Hahah serio? - Taa. Przyczepił się do mnie jakiś koleś a ona za nim. - Moja dziewczyna. – poczochrał mnie jak jakieś dziecko, wrrr. Mam prawie osiemnaście lat głupku! Nie pięć! - Właśnie. Wspomniałam o tobie. Czyżbyś był kimś ważnym tutaj? - Ja. Jestem tu królem. Jeszcze nikt mnie nie pokonał. - Och. Czyli nauczyłeś się jeździć? - Co to za pytanie? - No bo jak jeździłeś ze mną to tylko na miejscu pasażera. - Uczyłem się od najlepszych nie sądzisz? - Oczywiście. - Castiel zbliżył się i pocałował mnie a ja... no cóż nie opierałam się. W moim brzuchu zaczęły latać motylki. - To jak wracamy? - Jak chcesz. - Tylko potrzebujemy jeszcze jednego kierowcy. - Fakt. Zadzwoń po Armina. - Dobra. - wykręciłam numer do brata - Halo. - No Cześć to ja. Słuchaj weź taxi i przyjedź pod Richardsona. Potrzebujemy kierowcy. - Jesteś na wyścigach? - Tak. - Sama? Zgłupiałaś? - Jestem z Casem. Nie truj tylko przyjedź. - Jasne zaraz będę. - po 20 minutach zjawił się mój brat - Tu jesteś. - Tak. Słuchaj mamy trzy samochody. Chcesz Koenigsegga czy Corvette? - Nie mieliśmy w garażu Koenigsegga. - Taa. Twoja siostra go właśnie dzisiaj wygrała. - Serio??? - Tak. Amber chciała się ścigać. Wygrałam o dwie sekundy. - Haha. To nieźle do tej pory Amber była najlepsza z dziewczyn. - Nie gadaj. To niemożliwe. - Tak było. - dorzucił Cas. - Dobra. Ja biorę Koenigsegga. - oznajmił Armin - Spoko. - rzuciłam mu kluczyki i wsiadłam do Corvette. - Spotkamy się na lotnisku. - odjechałam tłum mnie przepuszczał a kiedy wyjechałam pognałam na lotnisko. Castiel i Armin się wlekli musiałam na nich czekać ale w końcu przyjechali zamknęliśmy garaże i pojechaliśmy do domu. Niepostrzeżenie uciekłam do pokoju. Schowałam pieniądze z wygranej i robiłam lekcje. Wtedy poczułam specyficzny zapach. Wyszłam na korytarz a spod drzwi do pokoju Armina wydobywał się dym. Weszłam do środka. W pokoju była taka kosa że widoczność była minimalna. Armin Alexy i Castiel palili marihuanę. Wyciągnęli mnie do pokoju i szybko zatrzasnęli drzwi. Zaczęłam się po prostu dusić dymem. Jednak udało mi się otworzyć okno. Było za późno nawdychałam się dymu i nogi zrobiły mi się jak z waty. Castiel pociągnął mnie za rękę i posadził na swoich kolanach. - Fajnie. Zaczęliście palić trawę. Gratuluję. - oznajmiłam z jadem w głosie - No. To tylko dlatego bo wygrałaś dzisiaj. - Jaaasne. - Będziesz się ze mną kochać?- szepnął mi Cas przesuwając rękę pod bluzką i bawiąc się sutkiem. Podniecenie wzięło górę. Miałam ochotę i to wielką. Castiel masował moje piersi a ja odchyliłam głowę w potwierdzeniu. Nadal palił jointa ale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Alexy za to się zaśmiał. - Jak chcecie się pieprzyć to idźcie do innego pokoju. - no tak. Miałam zamiar robić to tutaj? Chyba jestem bardziej odurzona niż myślałam. - Zaraz idziemy. Tylko dopalę. - oznajmił Cas na samą wieść zrobiło mi się mokro ładnie pożegnaliśmy się i pociągnęłam go do mojego pokoju przekręciłam zamek i pchnęłam rudego na łóżko. Przysiadłam na nim i ruszyłam biodrami. Od razu poczułam w jego spodniach zgrubienie. Pocałowałam go namiętnie po czym zdjęłam bluzkę Castiel pieścił moje piersi a ja rozpięłam mu pasek. Jego ręka powędrowała po moim biodrze w górę do zamka miniówki. Rozpiął go a ja zsunęłam ubranie. W tym czasie Cas pozbył się koszulki. Wodziłam rękami po jego seksownych mięśniach brzucha. Moja cipka była już cała mokra. Chłopak pozbawił mnie bluzki a ja rozpięłam guzik i rozporek. Ściągnął z siebie spodnie razem z bokserkami. Był teraz nagi i cały mój. Położył mnie z nabożeństwem pochylił się i pocałował mnie z całą namiętnością. Potem ściągnął mi stringi i wsunął dwa palce do środka przy czym lizał i przygryzał sutki. Wzięłam do ręki jego męskość i przesuwałam. Góra dół. W końcu Cas wszedł we mnie a ja jęknęłam z rozkoszy. Pocałował mnie znowu i przyspieszył dawał mi tyle rozkoszy że jęczałam jak głupia. Na niego podziałało to jak paliwo przyspieszał jeszcze bardziej a ja jęczałam głośniej. - Castiel... ja zaraz... - Ja też... - jeszcze chwilę trzymał tępo a potem trzy razy wszedł do samego końca wrzasnęłam z rozkoszy a on doszedł we mnie poczułam jak rozpływa się we mnie jego sperma, opadł obok mnie zdyszany. Ja też oddychałam głęboko. Wtuliłam się w jego brzuch i masowałam jego męskość. On przejechał mi po plecach dłonią wywołując dreszcze. Dotarł do pośladków oblizał palec a potem wcisnął go w drugą dziurkę. To było przyjemne. Potem dodał drugi palec a ja zapragnęłam żeby wszedł i tam. Castiel jakby czytając mi w myślach posadził mnie na sobie. Włożyłam jego penisa a on energicznie ruszał biodrami. Nie było to równie przyjemne ale w końcu doszliśmy razem i opadliśmy wyczerpani na łóżko. Zerknęłam na godzinę. Zbliżała się pierwsza w nocy. - Zostajesz na noc? - A zaśniesz beze mnie? - Nie. - Więc zostanę. - Chodź. Pójdziemy się umyć. - Już się mnie nie wstydzisz? - Nie. - Nareszcie. - pociągnął mnie do mojej łazienki. Nasze mycie polegało na puszczeniu wody z deszczownicy a potem Castiel podniósł mnie do góry. Nogami oplotłam jego biodra. Całowaliśmy się namiętnie i Cas znowu we mnie wszedł. Oparł mnie o ścianę i kochaliśmy się pod prysznicem. W końcu wyszliśmy, otworzyłam spowrotem zamek, raczej bez pukania nikt tu nie wchodzi. Potem zasnęłam w objeciach Castiela. Rano obudził mnie ten nieszczęsny budzik. Castiela nie obudził. Ja to zrobiłam. - Idziemy do szkoły? - Nie. - To musisz się schować. A ja będę symulować. - Ehh. - w tym momencie zapukała do pokoju mama - Już uciekaj do garderoby i zabierz wszystkie ubrania. - Jasne. - zrobił jak kazałam zdążył się schować i mama weszła do pokoju - Kochanie wstawaj. - Mamuś źle się czuję. - Masz gorączkę? - Nie wiem. Gardło mnie boli. - Gdzie wy byliście? Chłopcy też są chorzy. - mama podeszła do mnie i położyła mi rękę na czole - No właśnie jesteś rozpalona. - serio? Mama ma zimne ręce. Tamci dwaj też chorzy? Śmieszne. - Zostajesz w domu. - Przyniesiesz mi leki? - wychrypiałam - Musisz sama zadbać o siebie i swoich braci. My z tatą jedziemy dzisiaj do Paryża i wrócimy w niedzielę. Mieliśmy wam zostawić wiadomość. No nic ja uciekam. Jak będziecie się dobrze czuli to wracać do szkoły. - Dobrze. Do zobaczenia. - Pa kochanie. Zdrowej. - opuściła pomieszczenie a Cas wyszedł już ubrany. - Naprawdę masz gorączkę? - Nie. Mama ma lodowate ręce. - Haha. Tamci dwaj też "chorują". - Taa. Ale mamy chatę wolną do niedzieli. - No i dobrze. Będziemy mogli spać spokojnie. - Hahaha zamierzasz tu zostać do niedzieli? - Skoczę do domu po rzeczy i wrócę. Chyba że nie chcesz. - spojrzał na mnie z ukosa - Hahaha. Będziemy się bzykać cztery dni bez przerwy. Więc ubrania ci nie potrzebne. - Ty to masz pomysły naprawdę. Chcesz mnie zabić? - Nie. Czemu? Nie wyrobisz tej presji? - zakryłam się kołdrą po czubek głowy - Nie wiem. Jak będzie tak jak dzisiaj to nie. - Czyli mam być delikatna?- zerwał ze mnie kołdrę i przyciągnął do siebie - Jesteś wystarczająco delikatna. - szepnął całując mnie - Jedno się twoim rodzicom udało. Jesteś idealna. - zachichotałam krótko i dałam mu całusa w policzek - Idę sprawdzić czy moi chorzy bracia są chorzy czy po prostu tak się ujarali że nie mają siły wstać. - Idę z tobą chcę to zobaczyć. - poszliśmy do pokoju Armina, Alexy też tam był. Oczywiście. Spali jak zabici. Szturchnęłam Armina. Brak reakcji. - Może mu przywalić? - Nie. Mam dużo lepszy pomysł. Nagrywaj. - wcisnęłam mu do ręki komórkę i pobiegłam do łazienki nalałam lodowatej wody do mniejszego wiaderka i wróciłam do pokoju - Kręcisz? - Ta. - stanęłam w pewnej odległości od łóżka i wylałam wodę - Aaaaa! Kurwa! Co to ma być?! - Hahahahahahahah! - Armin i Alexy wyskoczyli z łóżka cali mokrzy i z głupimi minami a ja i Castiel prawie tarzaliśmy się ze śmiechu. - Ruri! Oszalałaś?! - Jeszcze nie! - Armin przerzucił mnie przez ramię a potem wrzucił do wanny w łazience - Teraz ja zrobię ci prysznic! - Cas stał w drzwiach i nadal nagrywał a Armin puścił zimną wodę i oblał mnie a ja piszczałam. Nie ma to jak świetny początek dnia. W końcu udało mi się wydostać w tej przeklętej wanny. - Kochanie wyłącz to już. - powiedziałam drżąc z zimna - Jasne... - podeszłam do brata i spojrzałam mu groźnie w oczy - Idź zrobić śniadanie. - Nigdy w życiu. - uśmiechnął się - Skoro tak to skończysz marnie. - zbliżyłam się jeszcze i położyłam mu lodowate dłonie na ramionach - Dobra. Zrobimy śniadanie a ty idź się przebrać jesteś jak lód. - Grzeczny braciszek. - minęłam chłopaków i poszłam do siebie. Przebrałam się wysuszyłam włosy i zeszłam do jadalni. Zdążyli w tym czasie przygotować mnóstwo jedzenia. - Noo widzę że nawet się postaraliście. - A co żeś myślała że ułomni jesteśmy? - Nie. Skąd. - co za ironia czyżby odczytywał moje myśli? Usiadłam wygodnie obok mnie Castiel a naprzeciw nas moi bracia. - Smacznego. - O tym się przekonamy. - spróbowałam sałatki, była wyśmienita. Naprawdę oni to przygotowali? - I jak? - zapytał podniecony Alexy - Pycha. - zjadłam sałatkę dwie kanapki tosta i dwa jajka a popiłam sokiem pomarańczowym - Ruri. Ile ty jesz? - zapytał Castiel - Głodna jestem. - Ja też ale jakbym jadł tyle co ty to wyglądałbym jak piłeczka. - Odwal się zawsze tyle jem. - Nie wygląda nie? Ale to prawda dla nas mało co zostaje. – oznajmił Armin - I jest jak patyk. – zawtórował mu Alexy - Bo nie wpieprzam chipsów jak pojebana. - Ty...Ehh. Nieważne. - skończyłam śniadanie i poszłam do salonu. Włączyłam telewizję akurat byli Szybcy i Wściekli 6. Do oglądania wkrótce dołączył Cas. Przytulaliśmy się na kanapie zapatrzeni. Film się skończył a my oglądaliśmy dalej. Potem zasnęłam. - Hej Ruri obudź się. - Castiel mnie budził - Co? - Dzwonek do drzwi. - A to po to mnie budzisz? Armin! Drzwi otwórz! - po chwili rozeszło się tupanie i zamek. Rozmowy nie słyszałam. Tylko kroki. Weszli do pokoju. - Siostra. Iris do ciebie. - Cześć przyszłam sprawdzić co z tobą... - odwróciłam się gwałtownie Cas nadal mnie tulił. - O Cześć Iris. Chodź. - Cześć. - powiedział Cas a dziewczyna odpowiedziała tym samym i usiadła - To ja pójdę zapalić. - mruknął Castiel mi do ucha - Idź. - kiedy wyszedł Iris natychmiast zaczęła temat - Jesteście razem? - Eeee... - Gadaj tu prawdę bo wiem co widziałam. - Znaczy... jeszcze nie określiliśmy związku... - Kochasz go? - zarumieniłam się - Już rozumiem. - Hehe... - To dlatego nie było Cię w szkole? - To nie tak... - a może jednak? Ona zadaje za dużo pytań - Więc jak hymm? - No bo... Trochę wczoraj zabalowaliśmy... dzisiaj Castiel tutaj nocował a rodzice wyjechali... Nie chciało mi się iść. - Wiesz jakie to było dziwne? Waszej czwórki nie było Nataniela też nie ani Melanii. To było dziwne. - Hahaha. Nie było ich? Jakie to przykre. - Czy on nie jest przypadkiem twoim chłopakiem? - Już nie. Nigdy go nie kochałam. On mnie też nie. Teraz pewnie Melania się nim opiekuje. - Skąd wiesz że Cię nie kochał? Może właśnie dlatego go nie było... - pokazałam jej zdjęcie które zrobiłam w pokoju gospodarzy. - Mnie powiedział że chce czekać do ślubu. Rozumiesz? - To świnia. A Melania... pff na twoim miejscu bym ich wypatroszyła. - Mam lepszy pomysł ale do szkoły wrócę jutro albo w poniedziałek więc trzeba jeszcze trochę z tym poczekać. - Co chcesz zrobić? - Tajemnica. - Ehh. Dooobra. Masz notatki przepisz je sobie a ja spadam. - Dzięki ale czekaj. Coś się kroi widzę to. - No bo... - Ty i Kentin jesteście parą! - Skąd wiesz?! - Intuicja. Poza tym widziałam jak na niego patrzysz. - Dobra jesteś. Dzisiaj przyszedł do mnie. Wyznał mi miłość i zapytał czy chcę z nim być. To było takie słodkie. - Hahahaha. Iskierki w oczach. - czy my z Casem nie zrobiliśmy wszystkiego na odwrót? - Dobra lecę bo mnie rodzice zabiją. - Jasne. - odprowadziłam ją do drzwi. - Szczęścia w miłości! - krzyknęła już z podwórka - Nawzajem! - zamknęłam drzwi i zakręciło mi się w głowie. Poczułam marihuanę. Znowu. Poszłam do pokoju położyłam notatki na biurku i poszłam spać. W środku nocy poczułam jak coś ciepłego mnie obejmuje. Castiel. Wtuliłam się w niego i poszłam spać dalej. Obudziłam się o świcie. Wymigałam się z objęć i przeciągnęłam się. Spojrzałam na chłopaka w moim łóżku. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu spał ze mną Armin. Ciekawe czemu przyszedł do mnie. No nic czas się ubrać. Umyłam się ubrałam zjadłam sałatkę na śniadanie posprzątałam trochę i wróciłam do pokoju. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Dopiero 7.30 za pół godziny zadzwoni mój budzik. Postanowiłam przepisać notatki od Iris. Dużo tego było ale pouczyłam się trochę i wszystko zrozumiałam. Teraz pytanie. Idziemy dziś do szkoły czy nie? Chcę żeby wszyscy bez wyjątku zobaczyli moją małą zemstę. No cóż jeśli nie obudzę zaraz chłopaków to będziemy spóźnieni... Szczerze mi się nie chce. Może Nataniela dzisiaj nie będzie w szkole. Po tym jak Castiel prawie złamał mu nos. Ehh. Chłopcy i ich rozwiązania. No cóż. Nic nie poradzę. Nieważne. Pogram na konsoli odstresuję się odrobinę. Wyjęłam NFS i zaczęłam wyścigi. Gra tak mnie wciągnęła że popadłam w coś jakby trans z którego wybudziłam mnie czyjaś ciepła ręka. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie. Castiel stał przede mną uśmiechnięty. - Dzień dobry. Już wstałeś? - Jak widać. A ty? - Obudziłam się o świcie. - Aha. A śniadanko jakieś zrobisz? - Masz rączki to se zrób. - Na żonę to ty się nie nadajesz. - Hahaha. Nie spieszy mi się do tego. Minie jeszcze trochę czasu. - Taaa. Jadłaś już? - Tak tak. Dzięki. - po chwili wrócił z kanapkami i kawą - Słuchaj. To może skoro waszych starych nie ma to jutro można by zrobić małą imprezę. - A mówisz to mnie bo... - Eee jesteś najstarszą panią domu w chwili obecnej. - Hahahaha. Dobre. Ale nikt nie przyjdzie bo nie mamy jak ich zaprosić. - A słyszałaś o telefonach? - Taak. Słyszałam. Jutro. - He? Co jutro? - Zapytał Armin jeszcze zaspany - Cas wpadł na pomysł żeby zrobić jutro imprezę. Tutaj. - Ooo. Sam miałem to zaproponować ale skoro już się zgodziłaś. - A właśnie. Czemu spałeś ze mną? - A co nie mogę? - Nie no spoko. Przynajmniej mi ciepło było. - No. - Armin wstał był w czarnej koszulce i szarych dresach włosy miał rozczochrane. Czyżbym wcześniej nie zauważyła jaki jest przystojny? Popatrzyłam na Castiela. Ten też był w dresie. Jego twarz. Tak jakby zmężniał. To. Ja naprawdę tego wcześniej nie zauważyłam? Dziwne... - To jak? Kto zaprasza? - Ty braciszku. - Dobra... Ale wy wszystko przygotujecie. - Pewnie. I tak pomożesz. - Hehe. - rozstaliśmy się cały dzień sprzątałam zajrzałam w każdy kąt. Kiedy skończyłam było już koło 23 nie wiem co chłopcy robili w tym czasie ale jak się opieprzali to ich powybijam. Poczłapałam do łazienki prysznic. Było to ukojenie. Cieplutka woda masowała moje ciało nie chciało mi się wychodzić ale do łazienki wpadł Castiel. Spojrzał na mnie wystraszony ale jednak odetchnął z ulgą i wyszedł. Gdyż popsuł mi nastrój wyszłam spod prysznica wytarłam się dokładnie i naga weszłam do sypialni. Okazało się że on sobie leżał na moim łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit. Poczułam jak moje policzki zalewa rumieniec. - Jakie to słodkie. Nadal czerwienisz się na mój widok. - No to chyba przestanę. - warknęłam - Zły humor? - A jak ma być dobry skoro ja się na sprzątałam a wy nie raczyliście kiwnąć palcem. - Zauważyłem ale to raczej bezcelowe. I tak będzie tu burdel. - Agh. Weszłam do garderoby założyłam szare spodnie dresowe i białą bokserkę. Wyszłam rzuciłam się na łóżko i zasnęłam. Byłam strasznie zmęczona. Rano do pokoju wpadł Armin trzaskając drzwiami i budząc mnie. - Czego tu dziadu? - Wstawaj. Już czternasta. O 20 impreza. Trzeba wszystko załatwić. Ubieraj się my z chłopakami jedziemy po sprzęt a ty musisz załatwić jedzenie i alkohol. - Nie sprzeda mi. Nie mam jeszcze dowodu baranie. - Wierzę że coś wymyślisz. - zanim coś odpowiedziałam już go nie było. Dzięki braciszku. Zaspana podniosłam się z łóżka weszłam do garderoby. No i co ja mam zrobić? Będę musiała flirtować. Założyłam czarne obcisłe szorty i czerwoną bluzkę z bardzo dużym dekoltem miała też odkryte plecy nie mogłam założyć stanika. Była lekko postrzępiona i artystycznie pognieciona. Jak dorzucę do tego czarną ramoneskę to będzie ok. Weszłam do łazienki umyłam ząbki aż lśniały na biało. Na twarz nałożyłam grubą warstwę podkładu narysowałam sobie idealne kreski na powiekach i dodałam cztery warstwy tuszu do rzęs. Usta pokryłam czerwoną szminką. Efekt. Retro plastik. No cóż. Facet w sklepie odleci. Założyłam czerwone szpilki i wyszłam z pokoju. Po schodach wchodził Alexy uważnie mi się przyglądając. Zatrzymał się ciągle się gapiąc. - Kim. Kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś z moją siostrą? - Oj. Weź się odwal idę po alkohol. - Bez dowodu? - Nie uważasz że wyglądam seksownie? - Owszem jakbyś szła na nocną zmianę. - Miło. Dobra. Spadaj. - zeszłam po schodach wzięłam kasę którą zostawili rodzice i wyszłam z domu. Wsiadłam w porsche a po głośno warcząc silnikiem byłam pod sklepem. Wysiadłam z gracją. Chłopak przy kasie już teraz mi się przyglądał. Hehe. Wyglądał na dwa lata starszrgo ode mnie. Wzięłam wózek i weszłam do sklepu. Mojej uwadze nie umkneło że zagryzł wargę. Szłam spokojnie. Pakując Cole i soki dalej chipsy i przekąski a potem cztery Krupniki dwa Bolty i trzy Sobieskie. Dołożyłam zgrzewkę piwa i poszłam do kasy. Kiedy stałam w kolejce do sklepu weszli Armin i Castiel. No kurwa mać. Dotarłam wreszcie do pana ekspedienta. - Dzień dobry. - powiedziałam - Cześć. - wtf? Haha już tak nieoficjalnie - Szykuje się niezła zabawa co? - No na to wygląda. - uśmiechnęłam się a on już wszystko wbił na kasę - A dowodzik jest? - A no jest. - poklepałam kieszeń. - Oj. Chyba nie wzięłam. - uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie - To może wróć się do domu. - Posłuchaj. - położyłam rękę na jego dłoni. - A nie mógłbyś mnie puścić bez dowodu? - powiedziałam uwodzicielskim głosikiem on stał w pewnej odległości od lady a że ja jestem spostrzegawcza zauważyłam to. W jego spodniach coś się poruszyło a więc stanął mu. Hi hi. Jestem okrutna. - A no mogę. 276, 98 i 9 cyferek się należy. - uśmiechnęłam się znowu i zapisałam mazakiem mu swój numer ale zmieniłam ostatnią cyfrę i wyszło na to że podałam numer Armina. A potem dałam kasę. Zapakowałam wszystko do toreb i włożyłam do wózka. Podeszłam do auta i włożyłam zakupy na siedzenie pasażera. Spojrzałam jeszcze na sklep. Castiel i Armin byli przy kasie a gościu gapił się na mnie. Cas pomachał mu ręką przed nosem. Boże. Komedia. Kiedy odstawiłam wózek brat zawołał. - Ej Ruri! - odwróciłam się - Boże Święty. To naprawdę ty? - A co żeś myślał? - Noo. Nie wyglądasz normalnie. - Tak. Alexy już mi powiedział że wyglądam jakbym szła na nocną zmianę. - Flirtowałaś z tym człowieczkiem. - oburzył się Cas - A chcesz pić na imprezie? To zawdzięczasz to przedstawienie Arminowi bo zamiast sam załatwić alko to ja musiałam się natrudzić. - Cas spojrzał groźnie na Armina. - No przecież nie wiedziałem że będziemy w sklepie po drodze! - Za to ty wymyśliłaś najlepszy sposób na kupienie tego. - najechał na mnie. - Pff. Mogę iść i to zwrócić. - Jakiś problem? - odezwał się koleś sprzedawca z drzwi sklepu - Nie. Nic takiego. - powiedziałam delikatnie - Spieprzaj stąd gościu. - warknął Castiel. - Może jednak w czymś pomóc? Panowie chyba nie wiedzą że nie zaczepia się obcych kobiet. - Hah i to mówi facet któremu zesztywniał fiut a widok dziewczyny. - chłopak chciał rzucić się na Casa ale ten zatrzymał atak i chciał mu przyłożyć wtedy nie wytrzymałam i weszłam między nich. - Uderzycie mnie? No proszę bijcie! Pojebani debile! Mało jeszcze?! Kurwa! Castiel wsiadaj do porsche. W tej chwili! - Oj. Chyba długo nie będziecie żyć. - odezwał się Armin a ja popatrzyłam groźnie na niego - Ty też idioto. Zjeżdżaj stąd. A co do ciebie kasanowo to mnie całować po stopach powinieneś bo uratowałam cię przed śmiercią z rąk tej czerwonej kapusty. Wracaj do swoich zajęć. - posłuchał mnie i odszedł. Armin wsiadł do auta Castiela a ja do porsche. Siedzieliśmy chwile w ciszy. - No więc? - on ją przerwał - Staram się zrozumieć czy byłeś zazdrosny czy wkurzyłeś się tylko na mnie czy tylko tak ogółem. - Flirtowałaś z tym idiotą! - No i co? To coś znaczy? Bo mnie to koło dupy lata. - A mi nie. - Bo? Nie ufasz mi? - Ufam ale... - No więc o co ta afera?! - Jeszcze się mu podlizywałaś pod sklepem. - Ohh. Tak. Wiesz. To było podlizywanie. Po prostu za cholerę mi nie ufasz. Jeszcze mi wmawiaj że Cię z nim zdradziłam. - Muszę jechać z Arminem. - wysiadł a ja bez skrupułów odjechałam szybko chwilę później byłam pod domem Alexy pomógł mi z zakupami razem je rozpakowaliśmy i włożyłam wódkę do lodówki. Zajęłam się gotowaniem żeby było co zjeść na ciepło. Castiel. Pojęcia zielonego nie mam o co mu chodziło. Nie był zazdrosny bo nie miał o co. Czy on naprawdę mi nie ufał? Oficjalnie też nie byliśmy parą. Kocham go. Tylko że on mi tego nie powiedział. Ja nie powiem mu tego póki on nie wyzna co czuje. Może to trochę dziecinne ale nie chcę też wyjść na idiotkę. Z drugiej strony on może być nieśmiały. Castiel? Co ja gadam?! Ta ruda małpa nigdy nie będzie nieśmiała. No tak. Może on mnie nie kocha? Może chodzi mu o seks? Ale znowu. Armin mówił że jestem ich ideałem. Sama już nie wiem. On się chyba naprawdę mną tylko bawi.